As technology has advanced, so too have the capabilities provided by smartphones and other portable computing devices. One such advancement is the increase in location awareness based programs of the devices, which can result in various functionality being provided based on where the devices are located. Although providing such functionality can be beneficial to users, it is not without its problems. One such problem is that determining the location of the device can consume a significant amount of energy, resulting in reduced battery life for the device.